


and eager for the fray

by betweenthebliss



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Titus (1999)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thousand years, the Horseman of War chooses a successor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and eager for the fray

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt by atalantapendragon on LJ a long long time ago.

War reclined in a chair with a double brandy and an inscrutable grin.

"Okay, out with it," said Famine irritably.

YES, I WOULD BE INTERESTED TO KNOW WHAT HAS YOU SO AMUSED, said Death.

The young man stood. "It's been a millenium," he said. "And I've found my replacement at last. I'm sure you'll all find him bloodthirsty enough for whatever mischief you'll plan to get up to in the next thousand years." He went to the door, and the other three horsemen eyed each other like nervous cats trying to convince each other there was nothing to be concerned about.

The man who entered was built like a rock and dressed like a soldier. One arm had a stump where a hand should be, and he looked ready to break the world with the rage behind his eyes. He looked at each of them in turn, and while they sized him up, the old War slipped out the door.

Finally Death and Famine exchanged glances, and the shoulders of Death's robe hitched in a slight shrug. HE'LL COME IN HANDY WHEN IT'S TIME FOR THE FALL OF ROME IN A FEW HUNDRED YEARS, he said. 

They looked back at the newcomer for a response. There was silence for a moment, and then: "Your need for aid is surely dire if you think me handy, having but one hand."

OH BUGGER, said Death. I WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT ONE.


End file.
